37 Poems
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Becky did not enjoy reading Tobey's poems, but it goes deeper than she thinks. Oneshot, Tobecky implied.


After the talent show was over, and after Becky and Scoops had debated over where to keep the trophy (settling on Becky's room), Scoops had headed home so Becky decided to head over (as Wordgirl, of course) to the spaceship hideout and take a load off for a while. After a day like today, she needed to relax.

"So…" The narrator began.

"Don't even say it." Becky interrupted, laying down on the couch in the library, face down. "I already feel like washing my mouth out with soap."

"Oh, come on. It couldn't possibly have been that bad. It's not like what the poems felt were what you felt, right?" The narrator asked.

"Psh, no," Becky responded quickly and nervously. "Why would I that's ridiculous! Psh…hah. No. No way. That's so silly-" She rambled.

"Oh my god, you do don't you?" Huggy chirped, sitting on the chair besides the couch Becky was on, watching some TV.

"NO! Didn't I just get through saying that?" Wordgirl responded defensively.

"Alright, chill, just a question…"

The narrator then whispered to Huggy, "Which she totally just answered."

Huggy and the narrator chuckled quietly, attempting to stifle their laughter. It wasn't working very well, as Wordgirl crossed her arms angrily and sulked, trying her best and failing to forget about how Tobey McCallister (the third) had managed to dupe her into some form of liking him.

She knew very well that it was just a series of poems, but it was the fact that he had managed to trick her into reading them that had gotten her brain rattled.

_It was such an easy plan to stop, so what in the world had gotten in my way?_

"Come on, at least stop sulking." The narrator said.

"No. Not unless you can somehow ease the shame I feel for being duped by such a simple plan."

"It may have been simple but it's an effective plan no matter who you are. You can't just let city hall be destroyed if you don't know how you'd defeat the robot doing the destruction." The narrator suggested, trying to calm Wordgirl down. He knew it wouldn't work.

"But I _should've _known! I always do! I always find a way..." Becky said angrily.

"Becky, you can't know _everything_." Bob said.

"No, but I should know how to stop a villain before I resort to playing along with their evil plots." Becky said, crossing her arms in anger. No matter what they said, the narrator and Bob knew there was no convincing Becky to stop being so hard on herself. In a way, it wasn't her fault; she was fighting her feelings. But getting her to realize that would take time…

"Perhaps you…and I'm just throwing this out there…_wanted_ to read his poems?" The narrator suggested.

"Why on earth would I want to read his poems?" Becky spat.

"Maybe you don't hate him as much as you think." The narrator responded.

"That's absurd, how many times do I have to say I don't like Tobey before you believe it?"

"There aren't enough breaths in your body for that…" Bob muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever, you guys are both being ridiculous. Who has ever heard of a hero falling in love with a villain?"

"I've seen it plenty of times. And who said anything about love? We were only suggesting that you like him." The narrator responded.

"So what's the difference?" Becky asked miserably.

"Oh there's a big difference."

"Sure…"

"There is. If you _like _someone, it's a lot less serious than if you _love _them." Bob explained. There was a long pause as Becky struggled to find a response.

"…whatever, okay, I don't like Tobey, I don't love him, and I don't even like him a little. I hate him and that's that, okay?" Becky said angrily. Bob and the narrator shrugged and decided that enough was enough. They changed the subject to something they knew wouldn't anger her, knowing that if they gave it time she'd think differently.

Because fact of the matter was, whether she wanted to think about it or not, she would.

**Oh my gosh, I finally finished this! It seriously took me all week. I'm getting so slow with my writing…I used to type up a chapter or one shot in one, two days tops. It's taken me two weeks to update a story for another show and write this one shot. Damn…anyways, I absolutely LOVED this episode! Oh my god, when Wordgirl actually READ Tobey's poems I squealed like a little girl! I absolutely LOVED that episode. It even topped 'By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robots!' and that episode is SOO fantastic. No, wait, it was better than…better than 'Have You Seen the Remote?' Yes, that's right, better than the best episode ever! That's how great it was! **

…**well, I'm sure we all know how awesome it was (she actually had to SAY that she liked him! Even if she didn't mean it…yet…), but I should probably get to bed…so review!**


End file.
